Nabiki Reborn
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: Someone trys to rape Nabiki in her own bed, Akane does something stupid. Ranma is glowing
1. Chapter One

Nabiki's Rebirth   
Chapter 1  
Silverbreeze  
www.cyberlife.gq.nu  
Ver 1.0  
  
*thoughts *  
[panda signs]  
//author notes//  
  
//It is said , Danger and fear, mixed with personal tragedy. Breaks though the best emotional   
defenses. These is a one shot case study of one Nabiki once a Tendo, now… well watch and see.   
Lets just say Nabiki finds her Knight and so does Kasumi. But this is Nabiki's story. I am sorry   
Nabichan, but to touch your heart there must be darkness threatening you. A darkness you have no   
power over. My only word of advice, Remember The Horse repays even the slightest of loyalty   
back thousand fold. Even if the Horse does not realize he is doing so//  
  
//I am going to use a M-F school schedule. Please Japanese purists bare with me. I am sure I will   
butcher worse things then schooling//  
  
The place is Nemria Tendo-ke  
The time is just past midnight on Friday.   
  
A shadow fell on Ranma as the pigtailed boy slept heavily. For a moment the shadow's ki could be   
felt. And still Ranma did not awaken. Satisfied the shadow leaves in search of Nabiki's room,   
never realizing that Ranma is not so dead to that world, but it takes a threat to awaken the Battle   
Master, and as much as the shadow wishes otherwise, he is not a direct threat to even a sleeping   
Ranma.   
  
The shadow makes his way slowly getting lost in the strangest places. A side trip to the Great   
Wall. Walking past the Brownstone of Dr. Steven Strange. Maybe even a trip to the Danger Room.   
Finally he finds his way into Nabiki's room. Somehow having arrived in human form. Quietly he   
puts his left hand over her mouth. His right hand moving to fondle her breasts through her top.   
With a start Nabiki woke to stare at the eyes of the man assaulting her. She had no problem   
making out the bandana in the dim light as Ryoga leans down to hiss in her ear, "This is payback   
for all the trouble you cold bitch. You know there is one person here that might be able to save you.   
But he is asleep. And you are such a bitch to him that I am not sure he would help. Hmm I bet it   
hurts thinking, that he would help a pig like me. But won't help you." Nabiki knew deep down   
that she didn't deserve Ranma's help, that she didn't deserve to be part of his family. But even   
deeper down she prayed something would wake Ranma up. Deep within the soul something   
cracked. Something that has been hiding. An honest fondness and even love for Ranma. This new   
feeling, surged out from behind shattered emotional shields mixing with fear and desperation   
before it reached out disturbing the Wa of the Tendo-ke.  
  
It is said nothing can wake Ranma Satome. Those who say so are wrong. Even before Kasumi   
woke and started to head for Nabiki's door. The Master of the House, the truest form of Master the   
Tendo and Satome School have ever given birth to, woke. Ranma awoke and knew he was needed.   
This was his home now and like Kasumi it was a part of his chi. He rose on silent feet and stepped   
into the hall to stop face to face with Kasumi, as she was about to enter, "Stay here. I will check on   
Nabiki." Kasumi nodded happy that she wasn't the only one who sensed the imbalance. With a   
frown she looked at Uncle Satome snoring away and towards her father's room. As Ranma snuck   
into Nabiki's room, Kasumi went to get her father.  
  
Nabiki knew all was lost. She knew her virginity will not be given to someone she loved, but to a   
raping pig. And she cried for the first time in years she cried. She felt despair and in her despair   
she whispered a name, the name of the one person she regretted hurting. As she felt Ryoga's hand   
tear at her panties and maul her breasts. The last whimpered sound was "Ranma-sama" As she   
whispered his name memories came. Oh all the times her family hurt him. Of all the times she had   
hurt him. But most of all she remembered all the times Ranma moved to protect her family. Even   
Akane he protected. And Nabiki knew a new despair. She had destroyed a chance to at the very   
least have a loyal friend. Now this pervert who slept in her sisters bed for everyone but Akane   
knew P-chan was Ryoga, was going to rape her. Take from her what she has been saving.  
  
Ranma entered the room silently, his ki hidden so firmly even the old ones would be hard pressed   
to sense him. For the pig who was focused on enjoying torturing the woman held beneath him. The   
earliest warning was a cat like hiss and the feeling of Chi claws slashing his back. Ryoga screamed   
as he rolled away from Nabiki and those claws. With shocked eyes he watched very human Ranma   
pick up Nabiki and hugging her close move out of the room with a grace Ryoga has never seen   
before and had only heard about. A grace he thought was a lie. The Neko-ken.  
  
Nabiki opened her eyes as Ryoga screamed. Nabiki saw the foot long chi claws. And she alone   
saw that Ranma was still Ranma. She did not understand how he used the Nekoken without falling   
for the madness and she did not care. As his arms wrapped around her, Nabiki snuggled close   
feeling completely safe for the first time in a long time.  
  
Ranma carried Nabiki into the hall. Ranma stepped into the hall only to hear the scream, "Ranma   
you pervert!! What did you do to my sister." As the mallet headed for Ranma, his only thought   
was to protect the female clinging to him. Using speed and grace few even suspected possible   
Ranma jumps over Akane and her mallet, Soun and Kasumi have just enough time to notice Ryoga   
drag himself out of Nabiki's room before Soun is hit in the face with the mallet. Ranma glances   
back once making sure Kasumi is okay before speeding down the stairs and out the door, Nabiki   
still clinging to him.  
  
  
Across the rooftops he flew. Knowing where he was going without looking, The same senses that   
allowed him to feel the Wa of the Tendo-ke, now seek out the man what held the heart of Tendo   
Kasumi, One Doctor Tofu. With skill and speed, Ranma found the clinic. Ranma landed in front of   
the door just as Tofu opened it, "What is it Ranma?" Ranma voice was cold, There was danger in   
that voice. "Ryoga tried to rape Nabiki in her own bed." Tofu gave a start and lead the young man   
into the clinic, Nabiki still clinging to Ranma. Tofu looked over Nabiki's chi, "He didn't succeed..   
But somehow I think you knew that. Nabiki, I need to examine you now. Do you want Ranma to   
step out?" Nabiki looks at Tofu with wide eyes and shakes her head clinging even more to Ranma.   
Ranma looked down at Nabiki and then at Tofu, "Anyway I could stay?" Tofu nods and smiles, "If   
she doesn't mind. I sure have no reason to. Could you try to get her to stretch out please." It took   
about fifteen minutes for Ranma to get Nabiki in a position where Tofu could examine her. Even so   
she had a death grip on his hand. Tofu blinks as he reexamines Nabiki's chi, "Ranma its good you   
stayed. I don't think she will be able to let you go anytime tonight. Do you need a cot here?"   
Ranma shakes his head, "No we are going to Mother's." Tofu nodded and reexamined Nabiki one   
more time. "Just give her time and get her washed up. When you get there." Tofu looks at Nabiki,   
"Nabiki I really need to take some pictures.. For the police, may I? Then I will let Ranma take you   
with him." Nabiki just nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Sometime later..   
Satome House  
  
Ranma sled open his window and carried Nabiki in. His aura was glowing around him completely   
surrounding Nabiki. Softly he set her on her feet and with her walking beside him still clinging   
went to his closet where he found a change of clothes for himself and even a night gown for Nabiki,   
"It will be a little big in places but its long enough." Nabiki just hugs harder and mutters, "Thank   
you" Ranma smiled and lead Nabiki to the shower stall in the washroom, "I will be just outside the   
curtain with the towels.. I promise." Nabiki tried to smile, "Keep glowing please" Ranma nodded   
and slowly turned his back. Nabiki shakily fought the urge to run back into Ranma's arms long   
enough for the two to shower and change. The minute he was ready Nabiki ran into his arms   
needing to feel not only his aura but his arms around her.   
  
Ranma picked Nabiki up and walked into his room, he sat down on his bed with Nabiki curled up   
in his arms and rocked her to sleep. Ranma's aura continues to glow. Even as he begins to nap   
lightly. It is said that when the Master comes, the chi and wa of a place shifts to realign around   
him. And so it is. For into the Satome household this night entered one that was its Master by   
blood right and skill. As Nabiki slept in the arms of the greatest Martial Artist the world has ever   
seen, Ranma napped his instincts stroking the chi of his mother's house. Slowly the chi refocuses   
under Ranma, slowly it begins to feed his reserves. As the chi realigns around the Master of the   
Art, Nodoka sat up in bed and tiredly rubbed her eyes. With soft steps she walked her house trying   
to find what has changed. As she walked past Ranma's room she saw a mild blue glow, glanced in   
and saw her son sitting against the wall in a corner where he could easily see the window and door   
without moving. She couldn't see clearly but it appeared Ranma was cradling something or   
someone protectively. Believing Ranma asleep, Nodoka decided to come back in the morning.   
She fell asleep quickly now that the change was known.  
  
Satome Home  
7am  
  
Nodoka woke and showered than headed for Ranma's room, She opened the door and looked in to   
find Ranma still glowing and seemingly asleep. In his arms Nodoka can finally see who Ranma is   
protecting, with a little bit of shock Nodoka makes out the form of a sleeping Nabiki. Just as   
Nodoka was about to fall into 'My son is so Manly!!" There is a knock on the door, as Nodoka   
starts and moved to open the door she noticed Ranma twitch slightly then relax.   
  
Nodoka opened the door to find a worried Kasumi wringing her hand as she holds a small suitcase,   
"Aunite… Is Ranma…" Nodoka smiles, "Nabiki is safe, they are here. Now tell me what   
happened." Nodoka ushered Kasumi in and is about to close the door when Colonge knocks,   
"Satome-san what happened to Akane?" Kasumi shakes her head as Cologne comes in , "Not   
Akane, Cologne-san.. Nabiki." Cologne looks over at Kasumi, "I think you better tell us what   
happened, if the Amazons are about to lose to Nabiki, I want to know why Ranma made his   
choice." Nodoka brought tea, "Lose Ranma, What are you talking about Cologne-san." Kasumi   
blinked and smiled, "Oh my. Ranma chose Nabiki?" Cologne nodded to Kasumi, "Yes the   
Amazon have lost Ranma, with the power he is producing even the oldest of the tribe will lose a   
fight." Kasumi nodded, "Honored Brother is protecting my sister. Like I knew he would. She   
deserves the protection…. Ryoga tried to rape Nabiki." Cologne and Nodoka both stared at Kasumi   
in shock. Cologne finial spoke, "Is that boy insane, Ranma will kill him, if the Amazons and   
Ranma's friends don't first." There was another knock just as the three women are about to get up   
from tea. Nodoka opens the door to let Doctor Tofu in, "Satome-san, I think you will have a house   
guest for a while. I don't suggest Nabiki going home for two months. Kasumi blinked, "Oh my,   
why not doctor." Tofu blinked and took a deep breath regaining control and Cologne blinked as the   
changes in the doctor's chi and ki. Tofu opened his eyes, "Ranma do not trust Akane or the fathers,   
Kasumi. And Nabiki will not sleep anywhere where Ranma cannot protect her. I saw it in her eyes   
last night."  
  
Nodoka got up and headed for Ranma's room followed by the group, Kasumi carrying the suitcase.   
As they opened the door Cologne gasps and whispers, "Such power in a man" Nodoka walked   
across the room and moved to shake Ranma's shoulder only to find her wrist held and a pair of blue   
eyes staring into her own, "Good morning mom. Could you keep the guests do…." Before Ranma   
can finish Nabiki wakes up and finds herself inches from Nodoka. Nabiki tried to make herself as   
small as possible melting into Ranma even as she clings tighter. Ranma's voice continued, "Please   
mother.. You are scaring her." Nodoka smiled at Nabiki and whispered, "Don't worry daughter. I   
won't keep you away from him." Nodoka backed up a bit and Kasumi comes in the rest stayed at   
the door. Kasumi stopped a meter from Ranma and sank to her knees bowing from there as one   
would to a Marital Arts Master, " Thank you for protecting my sister, Honored Brother" Ranma   
smiled at Kasumi, "Never thought being called a brother would sound so sweet Oneechan" Kasumi   
blushed and looked up, she placed the suitcase down in front of Ranma and smiled to Nabiki,   
"Some clothes little sister." Nabiki smiled weakly to Kasumi, "Thank you Oneechan." Before she   
curled tighter to Ranma. The guests went downstairs and waited.  
  
Nabiki and Ranma washed up then headed back into Ranma's room to change. They stood facing   
away from each other as they changed. Ranma dressed faster and faced the door. After a bit Nabiki   
whispered, "Ranma?" Ranma turned to look at her only to see her in a pair of her jeans and a black   
lace bra, "ummm …. Sorry Naabb..ikii" Nabiki blushed softly which made Ranma shut up and   
look into her eyes. "Whatcha need?" Nabiki looks up at Ranma through her lashes. "Can we try to   
be friends… and see what happens… I think I ll.. care for you" Ranma looked at Nabiki in shock   
and thought for a while, "Okay… We try. But no promises." Ranma smiled shyly and relaxed when   
he noticed that Nabiki appeared to relax. Nabiki smiled shyly. "Can I borrow this black shirt   
Ranma?" Ranma shrugged, "Sure." Nabiki smiled brightly and put on Ranma's black silk Chinese   
shirt a soft 'mm' passed her lips as she stretch and took Ranma's arm and stepped out of the room.  
  
The group looked up as they heard Ranma and Nabiki enter, to face a still glowing Ranma and a   
Nabiki wearing one of Ranma's shirts. Kasumi blinks, "Oh my Nabiki-chan, An interesting   
choice". Cologne just kept watching the pair in silence. Nodoka smiled and thought her son was   
very manly. Ranma and Nabiki moved together, Nabiki stayed within Ranma's aura as he sat   
down. Kasumi watched as they ate for a while as she tried to understand what she was seeing.   
Tofu turned to Ranma, "Ranma .. from what I saw last night. I suggest for Nabiki to stay here with   
you for the next two months. Be as supportive as you can be. I don't think she will let you out of   
her sight until Monday at the earliest." Ranma nodded as Nabiki blushed, "We figured that last out   
already Doc. And you don't have to convince me to have her stay here. Its Mom and Oneechan   
that need to understand." Nodoka with a 'My son is such a MAN' grin on her face gushes, "Of   
course Nabiki-chan can stay.. For as long as she needs to." Ranma smiled at his mother making her   
feel much better. Kasumi sighed but nodded, "Ranma-niichan is the best suited to make Nabiki feel   
better. Mildly improper.. but I must agree with Auntie and Tofu." Ranma turned the beam of his   
grin on Kasumi, "Thank you Oneechan."  
  
After they had eaten Cologne looked at Ranma still shocked that he had not lowered his aura.   
"Ranma, We the amazons, stand with you in this. All chasing of you for Marriage is off until after   
this is dealt with. And women are safe again." Ranma frowns lightly but nods, "Thank you   
Cologne." Cologne gets up not commenting that she has been observe something that should be   
impossible. None in the entire Amazon history have been able to power an aura like that. Maybe   
even Herb can't.  
  
Ranma finished eating and waited for Nabiki. She gathered her ledgers and nodded to Ranma. As   
Ranma began to do his kata, Nabiki balanced the books. Time pasted and Nabiki stopped to watch   
Ranma in action. A dreamy smile crossed her lips as the ice queen let her budding feelings shine   
for a little while. With a smile she got up and began to move through her own much simpler kata.   
Slowly she lost herself in the motions, using her family art for fitness. Suddenly she feels gentle   
hands shifting her motions and body. Much like her mother had so long ago. There was none of the   
yelling of her father. Only gentle guidance.   
Nabiki knew who was guiding her, fixing her errors. She could feel him, for the first time in a long   
time, Nabiki could sense Ki and find that this Ki was one she knew. Silently she followed through   
his changes, just enjoying the Art again. After sparring and training the two went to wash up and   
spent the day doing homework , at least until noon.  
  
Satome home  
Saturday, Noon  
  
The Satome household had just sat down to eat when a new guest came barging into the house,   
luckly through the front door. Wood whistles you know, if wielded by a skilled person, wood does   
whistle, and so Nabiki's first warning was the whistle of wood, Nabiki's next sensation was of   
being in Ranma arms, held protectively and watching Kuno try to hit the pair. Ranma sighed,   
"Kuno, will you stop " Kuno kept attacking and missing, "Never foul sorcerer, How dare you   
enchant Tendo Nabiki with you foul magic. Even a bitch like her doesn't deserve that." Nabiki   
blinked and slapped Kuno, "Kuno get it through your head, the only thing Ranma has even done is   
protect women or try to. If you want to fight a real villain, find Habiki Ryoga, He is the one who   
tried to hurt me. And if you ever call me a bitch again. I will make you life hell!" Kuno screamed,   
"Lies all lies" Only to be cut short by the touch of naked steel to his throat, "Young man are you   
calling my son a lair!" Kuno looked between Nabiki and Nodoka just then realizing he was not in   
the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Ranma used the distraction to transform. Ranko came running past Nabiki and into Kuno's arms   
sobbing loudly. Kuno wrapped his arms around Ranko and went into his Satome you fiend   
monologue. Only be be slapped by the sobbing Ranko, "My BROTHER had nothing to do with   
this, If it wasn't for Ranma not only I but Nabiki and Akane would have been raped by that pig   
Habiki."  
  
Kuno in his own long-winded way swore that he would leave the foul sorcerer Satome be until after   
that evil beast Habiki was crushed by the blazing blade of Kuno, or something to that effect. Ranko   
weaseled out of Kuno's arms. Ranma sighs and slowly backs out of the room his arms still   
protectively around Nabiki, "If I had not stopped him Ryoga would of tried to rape the pig tailed   
girl and all the Tendo sisters. You stupid baka, I have no time for you. Go read up on the effects of   
rape. Maybe you will be smart enough to be useful then." Ranma grabbed Nabiki running back to   
the bathroom. Having reached the bathroom Ranma stripped and scrubbed himself hard, muttering   
about disgusting Kuno germs. Nabiki sat down near the door and spent time thinking about why   
Ranma would risk his honor for her. She also caught flashes of Ranma's body, both bodies, which   
only made her desire to be near him stronger. Through the door can be heard the sound of wood on   
flesh as Nodoka teaches Kuno about the follies of calling her son an evil sorcerer coward.  
  
Chapter End  
Next Chapter will be Monday and the reaction of the classmates. As well as the first time Akane   
sees her sister since the attack.  
  
  
  
  
//Ryoga being the real pervert here attacks Nabiki in her bed. Thinking to rid himself of some of the   
frustration of watching Akane. Deal with some stress in a way that is more useful with two people.   
Knowing Happi is away. Knowing neither of the fathers could stop him. And that Ranma is near   
impossible to wake up. //  
//Sorry I just couldn't stop thinking of Ryoga's curse as an out of control mutant power.//  
//Think I will use a Ranma training to use the Nekoken idea in this fic//  
//I can't see Ranma with someone who doesn't have at least a bit of love for his art. //  
  



	2. Ch 2

Nabiki Reborn Book 1 : Nemira – Chapter 2 Staumkinar 'Puck' Silverbreeze www.godaum.com silverbreeze@godaum.com silverbreeze@softhome.net 

**20020413**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I got Nada. This is a work of Fanfiction, I own nothing but my interpretation of the story.

// Author Notes //

* Thoughts *

[Panda signs]

+ Chinese +

* * *

-- Dawn Sunday -- 

Ranma has been projecting a aura for over twenty four hours none stop. And his reserves have dropped so low that he has subconsciously searched for a new power source. Deep within himself he found a rolling pulsing energy. Slowly he tried to let it out and found that while Ki needs to be pushed forward this energy is all to eager to leave the body and be used, he in fact has to hold it back by force now that he has tapped it. He tries removing the tap and finds that the Power slumbers again. Ranma finally decided that he would use this power and so tapped into it. He used his ki to shape and guide it. His aura gained a golden white sheen. Slowly the new energy followed the ki links between Ranma and Nabiki.

--Moouse's Flashback/Dream -- 

Moouse had gone to bed planning to get up Monday and see what exactly is going on with Saotome. He had a bit of strange luck as that night would be the night of the DREAM:

A young Moouse sits with his father in a huge forest. The older man looked down at the young six year old boy, who has no glasses and pointed ears, "My son, my prince. Tonight is our last night together. The time as come for you to be with your mother, to cross the void of worlds and lead our hidden brothers. Until the time comes when He will come. The Dragon Born who is not of the Musk. You will know him from the signs." Moouse looked up at his father, "Father, What are the signs that will guide me?" The older man, by his own admittance a Tribal Chief or King, or at the very most, the Holy Man himself, leaded back and began to speak with the drawn out voice of one repeating from memory

==

One will come

In his veins shall be the blood of the KiTatsu

Not like the Musk who have been rejected

But a willing joining of the bloodlines of Immortal and Mortal

  
  


These are the Signs.

  
  


From the Mother, His KiTatsu blood, She shall be a DragonWoman even if she doesn't know it. Family and Honor her driving force. Even the Eldest of Elders will respect her word.

From the Father, Of his true father little will be known. But his blood shall be the blood of Atlantean Royals.

From the Fool, this shall be the mortal man who raises the Great One. A fool who will be thought the Great One's father and who is believe himself thus. He will cause more trouble then he is worth, train his so called son in ways that even the dragons find distasteful. Cause the One to be chased by men and women alike. Cause dishonor that will force the One not to be able to decide the fate of his heart.

Of the One it is said. He will bear the soul of Cat. He shall eat of the Fires of Phoenix. And he will defeat the Dragon Pretender in battle, The Amazons of Terra will chase him. An Amazon Elder shall fear him. A Prince of the Elninga shall find him. He will take the most cunning daughter of the blood of Atlantis as his friend. She all the others fear, he will trust. On Terra our people the people from Acardia will be almost the only ones to master the energy called Mana. But on Terra, there will be many great ones of the legendary force called Ki. The one will sit supreme for in his hands Ki and Mana will live and blend together.

==

The man looked down at Moouse, "When he comes my son it will be time for you to change your alliance for the Terra Amazon people of your mother." The man sighs, "We rest much on your young shoulders my firstborn son, if you feel that you can not do this, tell me now." Moouse looked up at the older regal man, "I will do what I must for my people. Promise me that when the One comes he will be able to open the gate back again." The older man nodded, "If nothing else my son, he will be able to bring our peoples home again." Young Moouse nodded, "Then I am ready."

When the dream continued as young Moouse walked through a portal into the Hut of Elders in the Chinese wilderness and is ambushed, a potion is poured over her head and face. Which leaves his eyesight bad and plays havoc with his memories."

--Moouse's Dream End-- 

Mousse woke in a cold sweat, "You thought the formula would work on me you old bat, but all it did is leave me almost blind. The Mana in my blood countered the memory points by the time I was eight." Mousse got out of bed just in time to hear Cologne yell up, "Time to get up Mr. Part time. You need to get going and check up on Son-in-Law." Mousse sighed, "Already gone". As Mousse jumped out the window he thought to himself, "I pray Ranma is the one. It seems possible."

Mousse jumped from roof to roof trying to find Ranma's Ki. And try he did. Yet he could not find it. It was as if Ranma had disappeared from the face of Terra. So Mousse tried tracking Nabiki only to find the elder Tendo sister also missing. Suddenly he stopped and smacked his forehead, "The old bat says, Ryoga tried to sexually assault Nabiki. Oh course Ranma would be hiding her as well as himself. I am an idiot." Mousse still shakes his head, "Still I am not as much a fool as Ryoga. Everyone in town knows Ranma can beat any martial artist that comes here, yet the lost boy attacks the one girl we should all fear in her own right."

Mousse almost lost his footing when he realized that he had just said, " ' She all the others fear, he will trust' , indeed father." Mousse blinked as he neared the Saotome-ke and almost gets knocked over by the huge amount of Mana saturated into the property. Mousse blinks and moved around to come at the property from behind. He looked down to see Ranma practicing his art. For once it wasn't Ki the flowed through Ranma, but even as Mousse watched Mana flowed through Ranma making him faster and stronger but there was a strange pattern to the boys movments. Mousse looked around and found whom he seeked, laying on her belly near the house side door was Nabiki with some of her notebooks. "I see he is staying close to Nabiki", thought Mousse to himself. Ranma stopped moving and sits down next to Nabiki, without really being aware of what she is doing Nabiki moved to actually lean against Ranma. 

Ranma closed his eyes and smiled placing an arm around Nabiki's waist , pulled the girl closer still, which both made the girl aware of how she was sitting and made Nabiki blush. Ranma turned his head toward where Mousse was hidden behind a wall of Mana which kept all the Martial Arts Masters from sensing him, "It isn't nice to spy on people Mousse, What does the old ghoul want now?" Mousse blinked shocked that Ranma could sense him then fell over in shock as the blur he knew was Nabiki blended with the Ranma blur and he just knew that she was now sitting in Ranma's lap. Mousse could hear Ranma speaking to Nabiki softly as he stood up, "Mousse won't hurt you, relax he values his life too much." Mousse sat up and nodded toward the pair, "I wouldn't try to hurt you Lady Tendo, and if I am right about Ranma, I wouldn't have a chance to try." Nabiki blinked at the title but nodded and relaxed a little. Ranma looked at Mousse, "Whatcha need duck boy?" Mousse flinched, "I just came to see you. Partly for the old bat but mostly to see if I was right about you Ranma. I think I will be going. Oh and Nabiki-san, I will edit my report since I don't feel like having Ranma kill the old bat until she pays for what she did to me." Mousse hopped off leaving Ranma and Nabiki wondering what he meant.

--Arcadia : DrowHeld ~ -- 

Ryoga had crawled out of Nabiki's room and for the first time he was happy for what others called his directional curse. As a portal opened for him and swallowed the boy up. T'Pol, Princess of the Drow, Arch-Magess and one whose family line is destined to be the worse and strongest foes of the Feared One, the one who will turn the war to favor the Elves and Warriors of the Light. She the great Magess, she who is the Mate of the Immortal Troll, Si'girth looked up as she felt the return of her son's magical aura, every sense seemed to scream to her that her one worth while boychild the one who proved the value of males, was hurt to a point where even his half troll healing was taxed to the maximum. T'Pol walks quickly toward the feeling of the quickly bleeding off Mana, for it would be uncouth for the people to see their princess run. She found the shadowy room her son had appeared in and quickly found her Ryoga. Ryoga felt the hands on him, and opened his eyes whispering, "I failed Mother.", in drowish. T'Pol looked over her son and watched his trollish healing fighting the power within the claw marks, "What happened my son, I thought you said you had Akane under control." Ryoga nodded, "I do, and Kasumi is not interested in Ranma that way. She likes that human doctor." Ryoga sighed and continued in drowish, "But I underestemed Ranma's power to charm women. The one Atlantan who was most like the Drow. The sister I was sure hated him. He took her and somehow turned her into a friend." T'Pol nodded, "And what did you do my son?" Ryoga tried to sit up, and fell to the ground gasping, "I tried to break her mother, to rape her in her own bed, prove to her she was worthless." T'Pol nodded, "That is one way to break a strong will, What happened my son?" Ryoga switches to japanese and says one word, "Nekoken." T'Pol blinked and asked in Drowish, "What was that, my son?" Ryoga switches back to Drowish, "I felt her Ki crash and scream mother, I almost had her, and then I felt cat claws, huge and hooked, they tore into me and I can not heal the wounds." Ryoga gasped in pain and arched up, "Niether Ki or Mana seems to help. My Troll blood burns mother. What is he. What did he do to me." T'Pol cast her spells of detection, "My son I feel the presence of Mana and there is that glow of the power you alone have the training to control. It has merged to tear into the magic of your blood, only time can heal these wounds my beloved boychild. Rest here in the land of your people. And let yourself heal." T'Pol cast a deep sleep spell on Ryoga and sighed crying silent tears, "You are the one, he who will rival the LightBringer.. The Storm of the day. May the Dark One give you strength enough to go where we can not and heal with we could not."

-- Earth : Dawn Sunday ~A week after the attack~ -- 

Nabiki woke slightly as the quality of the aura changed enough for her untrained senses to pick up the change, half asleep she moved from resting her head on Ranma's left shoulder to moving her head across his chest and leaving it over his heart. In the process she had moved to lay mostly on top of him under the covers, one leg resting between his, without realizing it a hand moved up to rest against his throat. Ranma's instincts have grown used to having Nabiki against him, so by the time they woke one of Ranma's arms was on the small of Nabiki's back the other was resting over her hip on one of her butt cheeks. Nabiki woke first and tensed sharply until she moved and realized that the hands on her were Ranma's. Slowly she relaxed and waited. Ranma woke slowly, his hand squeezed reflexively. Nabiki makes a soft sound of pleasure and pressed herself to Ranma. Ranma blinked and gasped softly, he almost moved his hand but Nabiki reached back and covered his hand with hers, I like it when you touch me. It proves I am worthy of being with someone others consider a catch. Nabiki lifted her head and looked into Ranma's eyes, I trust you Ranma. She puts her head back on his heart, You are the only man I can trust. I hope one day this trust turns into love. Nabiki shifts her body to lay on top of Ranma fully, You deserve someone's love, Ranma, I may not be worthy of trying to be the one but, you are worthy of love. Ranma blinked in suprise and tightened his grip on Nabiki without thinking, which caused her to shiver slightly as he body registers a caress. Ranma moved his head to whisper into Nabiki's ear, Don't undersell yourself, you have the best chance to prove to me that I am loved. I just don't want to take advantage of you. Nabiki smiled to herself, I have spent my life taking advantage of others and here I am in the arms of the one man who would not do the same to me. I don't deserve your respect, but thank you Ranma. Ranma glanced at the clock and saw that he had five more hours before he needs to get up began slowly to hum rocking the girl in his arms slowly. Nabiki soon falls back to sleep her body moved to rest her head higher on Ranma's chest, her head fitting under his chin.

-- Later that Sunday -- 

Nabiki woke again to find herself still curled up on top of Ranma her head resting just under his chin, his hands rest just above and below her waist. At first she freaked out as Ranma's glow was invisible now but then she realized she could still feel it. With a smile she began to lightly kiss Ranma's face, she smiled as his eyes opened and licked his nose, Sunday, we need to go see Kasumi and Tofu at the temple, Ranma. The two got up bathed and came downstairs in matching kimonos, only to find Nodoka waiting in her own Sunday kimono. Nodoka smiled, Are you both going to the service with Kasumi and Tofu too? Ranma nodded, Yeah mom Nodoka looked at the two teens and noticed the lack of a visible glow through Nabiki stayed within a hand span of Ranma, My son, where's your aura? Nabiki smiled softly, It's still there Auntie, I can feel him and that is all I need now. Nodoka nodded, Ah I see, shall we go?

-- The Temple -- 

The Saotomes and one Tendo walked slowly for they were early and the Taoist sermon did not start for over an hour. Nodoka watched her son and the young woman who walked beside him almost touching. They spoke softly among themselves, small whispers on conversion. Every so often the pair would end up walking close enough to touch arms, every time it happened the two almost reached out to embrace the other with one arm. As soon as Nabiki walked into the temple, she stepped away slightly from Ranma's side to put her arms around her eldest sister and give Kasumi a happy hug, "Hello Oneechan, It is good to see you." Kasumi smiled and nodded, "It is good to see you little sister, I missed you." Nabiki smiled and letting go of her sister, Nabiki stepped back to Ranma's side just as Ranma finished his greetings with Tofu. As the couple moved together, a elderly sage walked out and setting the energies around Nabiki and lack of Ki around Ranma , grabbed some spell components and and tried to cast a shielding spell around Ranma. As the spell snapped up Nabiki for the first time in over a week was without Ranma's emotional energy support, she dove toward Ranma with a cry of "Ranma-sama". Kasumi, Tofu and Nodoka watch in shock and Ranma cuddles the girl and jumps out of the way of a mystic staff strike from the sage, ,"I shall distory you Gaki", yelled the sage as he attacked. "You caused this old man, undo what you did or I will do it for you!", hissed Ranma as his need summoned his Mana and the Mana summoned the Advanced student stage of the Nekoken. Ranma landed his aura glowing in the form of a man cat beast around him as it warred with the shielding and was winning. Ranma turned slitted eyes on the sage and hissed, "Be gone from my sight, servant of the Unloving and Unloved." Ranma swiped his hand in the air toward the empowered staff and there was a flash of energy as his neko claws shredded the staff, "Nabichan is not a demon , nor am I. Before you attack someone know what you are facing, baka." Ranma backed away from the Taoist sage. He turned slightly and bowed to his mother and Kasumi which looked strange then since mostly it looked like a Chi Werecat bowing, "We apologize to our family for disrupting the service. We will see you all at home later." Ranma grabbed his Mana and wove it around him like he has done hundred times with his ki. Suddenly he was simply no longer there, and appeared in his own room in the house in which he was born. Soon after Ranma left a High Priest come out and attacked the sage for causing a protector of Shamballa to leave after feeling the mix of Ki and Mana energy floating in the air.


	3. Ch 3

Nabiki Reborn Book 1 : Nerima – Chapter 3 Staumkinar 'Puck' Silverbreeze silverbreeze@godaum.com 20020916 

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I got Nada. This is a work of Fanfiction, I own nothing but my interpretation of the story.

// Author Notes //

* Thoughts *

[Panda signs]

+ Chinese +

  
  


* * *

-- Mousse ~ While Ranma and Nabiki are at the temple ~ -- 

Mousse was scrubbing the tables in the Cat Cafe, it was the period between the breakfast and lunch rushes when suddenly he felt his mana lunge. A particular feeling that only happens when a Gate is used. Either to teleport or to hop over dimensions. Mousse shook his head to try to clear it. There was a crash as the wave caused by the Gate finally reached Cologne. Cologne came running out, afraid that Mousse had found a way to create a portal, even though she can not truly sense Mana, the effect of a Gate on the Chi of the area is also very unique. On seeing Mousse still washing tables, Cologne calmed down, "If not him, then who?" Mousse continued on cleaning, pretending he either did not hear or did not understand. Cologne sighed and went back into the kitchens with a worried look. Mousse smiled and thought to himself, just how silly the old bat was not to realize it was Ranma.

-- Back at the Saotome household -- 

Nabiki had felt a change in Ranma's aura again and then the world become a blur. When it again calmed down she found herself in his room being held. In a way she had known this will happen. That Ranma would take her away to safety if anything happened. But the girl who once was the Ice Queen was shocked at how quickly she was taken to safety. 

Ranma knew he had not run home, he saw the energy around him take a pattern he had never seen before, he had seen the hallway between where he was and his room, and he had run down that hallway. But he wasn't sure if he should try to explain it to Nabiki, so he just held her waiting for her heartbeat to calm. When it did not right away Ranma began to hum. Into the melody Ranma put his emotions and his energies followed, charging the notes with emotion and magic. As the song filled the room a spider spinning its web in the corner changed the shape of the web to something that fit Ranma's aura better. In Ranma's arms a girl who had been afraid began to calm, soon enough asleep in his arms.

-- Drowheld ~Time passes faster here~ -- 

T'Pol looked at her son, a man child that was proving the value of his gender even now. Ryoga had found a young drow magess, she was young for a drow at barely eighty. They had spent the last few months together, with her help Ryoga had finally healed the wounds Ranma had given him. In the process Ryoga had somehow wiggled his way into the the young female's heart, and the young drow was feverishly hoping to entice her prince into her bed. T'Pol watched as Ryoga shattered boulders with a touch, saving the drow diggers days of work in digging the new tunnels. Around Ryoga, his little female was acting very undrowish, subservient perhaps. Normally T'Pol would be offended as would the rest of the elders. But here was a man who was doing the work of a hundred, if treating him like a noblewoman enticed him to stay and work longer. The Drow elders were all for it. For T'Pol, this was her son and he should be treated special. There is no reason in her mind why Ryoga shouldn't be a exception to the rule, after all he alone had the power to face the Feared One. 

Ryoga being Ryoga didn't even notice that he was treated differently by the young drow. The males had quickly accepted him as soon as his great strength and other skills became apparent. They had even begun to cheer him as a hero when he single-handily saved a large group that was trapped with him in a cave-in. And so it was the Ryoga healed and worked among the drow, earning the respect of the men and the poorly given blessing of Elders and Queen. In the end even the evil Queen had to admit that her grandson was a fine exception to the rule.

A'kira watched Ryoga clear a whole tunnel by himself in half the time it would take a team of one hundred workers. As Ryoga sat down to take a break A'kira moved towards him, stopping when she noticed Princess T'Pol moving in the same direction. T'Pol noticed the girl and smiled, "Come young lady, let us see to my son." With a smile and an bow A'kira followed her princess to Ryoga's side.

Ryoga looked up as he sensed the lifeforce and mana converging on him. With an honest smile Ryoga rose to greet his visitors, his voice a deep whisper in Drowish, "Hello Mother, Lady A'kira." Ryoga hugged his mother and offered A'kira a smile. A'kira pouted tilting her head causing her auburn hair to fall over a light brown cheek, "My Lord R'yoga, please, I beg you not so formal. It causes me fear that we are not friends." T'Pol hid her smile as she watched her son imitate a fish out of water. Ryoga's mouth moved slowly, unsure and perhaps even unable to speak his mind at the moment. Finally regaining some control Ryoga said the first thing that came to his mind, "Of course we are friends A-chan..." For his slip Ryoga earned a tight hug from the young drow and the pleased laughter of his mother.

A'kira suddenly jumped back as the laughter registered on her ears. She looked with fear at T'Pol, "Your Highness..... I.... I am sorry Highness." T'Pol reached out and cupped the girl's cheek, "Do not forget that he is not like normal drow males, and I will allow your suit." Ryoga looked between the two women, "What are you two talking about?" A'kira blushes causing her light brown skin to darken noticeably, "I won't... Thank you." Ryoga looks between the two and coughs, "Hello?" T'Pol smiled and patted her son on the cheek, "Don't worry about it my son, just telling A'kira that she can be your friend, even if you are a royal." Ryoga nodded, "Oh, I keep forgetting Drowheld has customs just as strange as Japan or China." A'kira grabbed Ryoga's hand and dragged him toward where she had been standing watching him, along the way she invited T'Pol to eat a repast with them. T'Pol nodded and followed the whole time giggling to herself at the strangeness of the young couple.

-- Saotome Household -- 

Ranma and Nabiki had changed out of their formal clothes and were waiting for their families. Nabiki has had an angry look on her face since waking after her nerves induced nap, and was rather firmly berating herself. Ranma was looking at her from his place laying on his back on the wooden patio, "Yo, Nabs.. You aren't a coward. That was a physical attack. If it was the normal stuff you were used to I am willing to bet you would react normally." Nabiki smiled and looked at Ranma, "Thank you Ranma." Ranma shrugged, "Stupid old man anyway. How dare he screw with other people's Ki without asking." Nabiki looked at Ranma with a smile, "Aww, and I thought you were mad for my sake." Ranma winked at Nabiki and made sure she noticed by watching for the answering wink before opening his mouth, "Why would I need to be mad for your sake. You're the Ice Queen. Probably have the poor man excommunicated or something by the end of the week." Nabiki giggled softly, since the attack Ranma and herself had spent so much time together, that they had fought over Ranma's teasing nature and Nabiki had learned something new, he only teased those he cared for outside of battle, unable to express himself in a more acceptable way. So they took the time to work out the system of winking so that she could know that he was only teasing. She did the same for him now, between the two of them, they allowed Nabiki to regain her confidence in verbal battle. The strangest thing for Nabiki though was the fact that somehow she has started to be able to sense his teasing mood without the winking. Nabiki leaned closer to Ranma, "Why would I blackmail an old man, when I can take advantage of a young stud like you Saotome?" Nabiki's old shark grin returned but a smile reached her eyes for the first time since Ranma first came to the dodo. Nabiki finally admitted to herself she screwed up with she first met Ranma and the openness had changed the way she interacted with Ranma, mixing with a healthy mix of attraction and a bit of Hero Worship set Nabiki on very unfamiliar ground. Ranma and Nabiki spent a few hours teasing each other and working out slowly in the backyard. Suddenly Ranma stopped and looked toward the door, ducking under Nabiki's arm as she didn't notice the stop in time to change her action. 

Ranma rose from his duck and grabbed Nabiki, twisting her around to face the doorway, causing her to fall back against him with her wrists crossing and trapped by his hands at her waist. At first Nabiki struggled to break the hold but she soon realized that it was a gentle and pleasurable experience. Giving in she shifted her weight to lean comfortably on Ranma and looked through the doorway to find Nodoka and Kasumi smiling at her. For a moment Nabiki blushed darkly finding a strange and new feeling of pleasure to be held by Ranma in public like this. Nabiki calmed down and smirks at Kasumi and Nodoka, "What, I think I have the right to be held by my manly hero." Nabiki's joke earned her a calculating smile from her sister and a beaming one from Nodoka, but for Nabiki the most satisfying was the sound to Ranma's surprised choking gasp. Nabiki shifted her hands to interlock her fingers with Ranma's as he moved to let her go, quietly she whispered, "Please Ranma, don't stop..." Ranma sighed and shrugged resigning himself to the embrace and finding it definitely more pleasant compared to the amazon glomp, "Alright." Nodoka tilted her head, "Well it seems my son has decided to draw a Tendo close after all, Kasumi-chan." Kasumi smiled, "Oh my, I don't believe this possibility was what Father and Uncle had in mind, Auntie." Nabiki blushed again her face as red as Ranma's, her emotions released and relaxed by being in Ranma's arms caused her to cuddle closer.

Ranma finally decided to stop blushing and tilted his head to rest his cheek on the top of Nabiki's head. He looked right at his mother and spoke softly, "Could we help you in someway mother?" Nabiki couldn't decide what to do so just stood there, her blush slowly fading as she became accustomed to being seen like this. Kasumi stood there with a sly smile on her face and winked at her little sister. Nodoka grinned at her son for a good five minutes until she coughed, "Dr. Tofu explained what happened to a point. The high priest wished us to convey apologies. But I am still confused my son." Ranma arched his right eyebrow in a very Nabiki like fashion which was made all the more cute in the eyes of his mother and future sister since his left cheek was resting againist the Nabiki's hair. Kasumi giggled softly covering a smile with her hand while Nodoka wondered where she saw that type of motion before, her question was quickly answered as Nabiki's own eyebrow rose. Nodoka just couldn't take it and started to giggle like a young girl. Which caused both Ranma and Nabiki to roll their eyes in sync, even if it did look strange with Ranma's head being sideways. The eye roll set Kasumi off in full blown laughter. 

With matching sighs Nabiki and Ranma move to sit against the door, waiting for the two elder women to calm down. Nabiki suddenly gets up and goes into the household. For the first time moving beyond the three to five feet limit she had set for herself. She came back within seconds with two glasses and a liter bottle of lemonade. Nabiki stopped right before sitting back down looks at the floor then Ranma, with a grin she plopped down in Ranma's lap and fills the two glasses, "No reason to be thirsty while we wait." Ranma took a sip and stopped when he noticed that Kasumi and his mother where staring at him, "What? Did I spill some on my shirt, even as he spoke one hand moved to rest on Nabiki's hip protectively, "Women are so weird." Nabiki lightly tapped Ranma on the nose with a forefinger, "Excuse me?" Ranma blinked and looked at Nabiki with dinner plate eyes, "Well you see.... err... that is." Ranma played with his pig tail. "You are not really a woman." Nabiki put her hands on her hips and arched a brow as she stood from Ranma's lap, "Care to explain that." 

Ranma forged ahead fast hoping to say something to calm Nabiki down, "Well, you aren't a normal woman, You're a Master of your own Art. Makes you different, You are still weird but its a good weird." Nabiki tilted her head and pushed Ranma back down against the door jam, she then plopped down in his lap facing away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. Kasumi giggled, "Does this mean he is forgiven little sister?" Nabiki shook her head. Doctor Tofu piped up behind Kasumi, "Then why are you sitting like you are?" Nabiki smirked and answered in a tone that made it clear that she thought everyone knew this, "Cause Ranma's lap are the most comfortable seat around. I am trying to decide if he was complementing me or insulting me with that last remark." 

Nabiki looked up at the doctor, "That reminds me, how is it you are not being silly, Doctor?" Tofu shrugged, "I haven't totally figured that out but it seems being exposed the the level of Ki, was giving off the night he brought you to the clinic..." Nabiki tilted her head and leaned forward a bit, "Yes doctor?" Tofu coughed into his fist, "Fixed an imbalance I was suffering from." Nabiki nods, "I see, maybe it has something to do with the weird effects Ranma's Ki has been having around here lately."

Next time Tofu's story. 


End file.
